


Mutual Benefit

by Tanark



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Go AU, The writer let their thirstiness bleed into chapter 3, sorry 'bout that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: Waverly's gym keeps being taken over by a Valor named "Haughtstuff", which is mildly infuriating. When she and the Valor player meet, they decide to make a partial truce on the gyms of Purgatory. Going on with the game, they start interacting more and more with each other. Will it lead to anything?I haven't the slightest clue.The hundredth Pokémon GO au no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done Wayhaught before because it's my first OTP and because the characters are just a little complex for me to write correctly imho(in my homosexual opinion, FYI, I'm gay not honest).  
> Tell me how I did please!

“Damn, again?”

Waverly scowled as she lined up a team, determined to take out the smug-looking Gyarados in the gym. _Her_ gym, as a matter of fact.

It was that damn Valor player, “Haughtstuff”.

Tapping aggressively, Waverly set up a strong team and readied herself for an attacke. A few rounds would be all she needed.

She smirked as the Gyarados collapsed and was replaced by a cheerful-looking Clefairy, the name “Earpestry” hovering over it.

“I knew it.”

Waverly shrieked and whipped around to see a police officer leaning against the fence, red hair bound tightly to her head.

 _This must be Haughtstuff,_ Waverly thought. _And definitely because she's the only person around, not because she matches her username._

“Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you.”

“I-I wasn't-who are you? You're the Valor that keeps taking my gym, right?”

The officer’s eyebrows went up and she stepped a bit closer, close enough for Waverly to reach out and hit her if she needed to.

“ _Your_ gym?”

“Yeah. I've always been the one in charge of it until a few months ago. I guess that was when you came to town?”

The officer nodded, hooking her thumbs on her belt.

“Indeed. Look, we seem to be the only two people who fight over this gym, so how about a little partnership?”

Waverly cocked an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“You get coins while your Pokemon is in the gym, right? How about we wait for four hours or so, which I think is how long it takes to reach the max number of coins, and then attack the other? That way we keep getting coins and can trade off with owning the gym?”

Waverly nibbled on her lip, arms crossed. The officer had a point and she knew it. Coins were quite valuable in a place with so few gyms.

“I'll agree to that on one condition.”

The redhead raised her chin.

“Oh?”

“You leave the Shorty’s stop untouched.”

“How about you leave the police station to me, then?”

Waverly stuck out a hand and she shook it.

“Look forward to working with you, Officer…”

“Haught. Nicole Haught. And you're Waverly Earp, I presume.”

**

For a while, it worked. Neither touched the other’s gym, not even for a raid battle. Whenever they passed each other on the street, Nicole would tip her hat and Waverly would grin and wave. Neither noticed the red flush that came to both their cheeks after such interactions.

They were never at the gym at the same time, so their only interactions were the notifications they got of their Pokemon getting kicked out. The gym changed colors at least once every day, occasionally a bit more often when Nicole had some free time on her hands.

But one day, the gym on the barn stayed yellow. No one came by to knock Waverly’s Flareon off of it, not even local kids. It went on like that for two days, and it was only when the police station gym turned yellow did Waverly rush over.

She slammed on the parking brake and took a minute to compose herself. It wasn't like there had been any large violent crime lately, or report of an officer down. That would've made newspaper headlines. Walking briskly through the doors, Waverly did a double-take when she saw who was at the counter.

“Wynonna? What are you doing here?”

Waverly narrowed her eyes.

“What did you do?”

“Hey Waves! Did you know that there’s a Pokemon gym here?”

Waverly groaned and set her head on the counter. Of course Wynonna was the Instinct known as “TopShelfAss”.

“And FYI, didn't do anything. My boss is here. And why are you all huffy, anyways? We're on the same team."

“Okay, yes, just forget about the game for a second. Look, have you seen Nicole? Er, Officer Haught?”

Wynonna scrunched her eyebrows together.

“Isn't she the one who’s on mission with Dolls?”

Waverly blinked.

“What? Nicole knows about Black Badge?”

“Well I don't know about that, Nedley just told her to go with Dolls to make sure he didn't “cause a ruckus with his super-secret investigation”. She looked confused but up to it.”

Waverly sighed in relief, taking a seat on the counter.

“I was wondering why I hadn't seen her around. Just glad she's okay.”

“Mm-hmm.”

Wynonna took a sip of her coffee, glancing from Waverly to her phone.

“You talked to her recently? I know she’s your little lady crush of the week.”

Waverly scoffed and waved a hand dismissively.

“That's not-she's just...cool and friendly.”

“And hot.”

“And-”

Waverly paused.

“What? I’m not blind. But that doesn't matter, she's only looking at you.”

Waverly ran a hand through her hair, pursing her lips.

“Really? I mean, how do you know?”

“Oh please, she was staring off into space with heart eyes when I brought up your name. I'd do something about that before I decided to give it a shot.”

“Wynonna!”

Wynonna just shrugged as Waverly socked her in the arm.

“What? I have to try eventually.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things progress a little...in a very, very short chapter that popped into my head at 5:27 AM.  
> The next update will be slower but longer, promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just...update something...two days in a row?  
> Holy sh*tballs I must be sick.

It wasn't until a few days later that the gym turned red again. Excited, Waverly quickly drove over to the barn, pulling up the gym. The Gyarados was there as it was about half the time, but this time it had a name. Normally it was just “Gyarados”, but this time Nicole had named it “Hey”.

Narrowing her eyes, Waverly quickly changed the name of her Flareon to “Hi!” and slipped it into the gym.

She could play this game.

**

Haughtstuff placed “how r u?” in Triangle Barn gym.

Earpestry placed “good. U?” in Triangle Barn gym.

Haughtstuff placed “great/busy” in Triangle Barn gym.

Earpestry placed “good luck Officer” in Triangle Barn gym.

Haughtstuff placed “why thank you” in Triangle Barn gym.

Earpestry placed “of course, Officer” in Triangle Barn gym.

Earpestry renamed “of course, Officer” to “meet up soon?”

Haughtstuff placed “coffee?” in Triangle Barn gym.

Earpestry placed “sure! When?” in Triangle Barn gym.

Haughtstuff placed “tomrw, 7-8?” in Triangle Barn gym.

Earpestry placed “at Stew’s cafe?” in Triangle Barn gym.

Haughtstuff placed “see you then” in Triangle Barn gym.

**

TopShelfAss placed “use protection” in Triangle Barn gym.

TopShelfAss renamed “use protection” to “lil gay f*ckers”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a Wayhaught date...look what I got myself into, this was supposed to be simple!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...they have a first date...and it doesn't go much of anywhere, they need out but Wynonna messes it up(in a good way).  
> Probably gonna have one, maybe two more chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is T, will not pass T, but...  
> They get a little thirsty. I mean, Wynonna is Wynonna, but like I(a grey-asexual single person) got thirsty so then what I was writing got thirsty and like...  
> Yeah...

Waverly glanced at her watch and sighed. It was almost half past 7, and Nicole was nowhere to be seen.

Had she somehow put the other girl off? It had only been 12 hours since Wynonna so rudely took over the gym and cut off their conversation, surely Waverly couldn't have done anything in that time.

 _But...Wynonna could've,_ Waverly thought suddenly _. I swear on Peacemaker, if she screwed up my date with some of her bullshit overprotecting, I’ll shove that gun down her throat._

 _Whoa. Little violent, Waves,_ she thought, sighing.

The sound of the door chime being hit rather hard shook her out of her reflection. Nicole skidded into the cafe, hair askew from the wind. She spotted Waverly and quickly walked over, running a hand through her hair. She was in jeans and a sweater and _damn_ , it wasn't just the uniform pants that could make her legs stand out.

“So sorry I'm late, I-I only just realized I didn't clarify AM or PM, and then I realized that coffee is more of a morning thing, and...yeah.”

Waverly bit down a giggle as the officer smoothed her sweater down, still flushed pink from jogging over.

“It's no problem, I haven't been here long. It didn't occur to me to ask AM or PM either, so...yeah.”

Waverly’s phone buzzed and she glanced at Nicole apologetically before picking it up, sighing at the list of messages from Wynonna.

From:WyWy

_Waves, you at your date?_

_Hello?_

_Answer me!!_

_Is she getting you all hot ‘n bothered with nerd stuff?_

_I swear if you're banging HaughtAss on the cafe table right now..._

Waverly groaned and cleared all the messages away, wishing her sister hadn't brought those images to mind.

“That’s Wynonna, right? The other Instinct that's been taking over the gyms?”

Waverly nodded, taking a slow sip of her mocha.

“Yeah, she’s...uh...a bit intense. She likes to tease, but boundaries are a bit hard for her. Sorry if she ever goes overboard.”

“Oh hey, that's no problem. It's good you've got a protective sister.”

Waverly nodded, leaping at a possible segue.

“So what about you? Any siblings?”

“Just a younger brother. He's a real pain at times, but I love him.”

“Hm. I kind of wish I had a younger sibling. Someone lower than me on the totem pole growing up, you know?”

“Oh, definitely. We got along pretty well, but were pretty competitive when it came to sports.”

“Really? What did you play?”

“Basketball and a little bit of volleyball, but that didn't last too long.”

Waverly hummed, her mind fixated on an image of Nicole in a jersey and shorts, sweaty and determined.

_Ohhhhhh fuck._

“What about you?”

“Hm? Oh, uh, I was a cheerleader. Pretty decent one, kept me in shape. No fancy tricks, though.”

Nicole nodded, digging her nails into her palm to keep from imagining Waverly in a cheer uniform.

_Shit, get back on track._

“So.”

Waverly tilted her head in question as Nicole leaned forwards.

“Why Instinct?”

Waverly laughed.

“Why Valor?” She challenged.

“I'm a police officer, bold is in the job description. But you...I don't picture you as an Instinct.”

Waverly grinned and leaned forwards, noting how Nicole’s eyes darted to her lips before meeting her eyes again.

“No?”

“Nope. You're definitely…”

Waverly placed a hand under her chin and cocked her head to the side, waiting.

“...a Ravenclaw.”

Raising her eyebrows, Waverly broke out into a giggle.

“You did _not_ just cross Pokemon teams with Harry Potter, are you kidding? Why?”

Nicole held up a finger, letting out the last of her laughter before clearing her throat.

“It's true, though. The colors of Ravenclaw and Mystic match up, as with Hufflepuff and Instinct…”

“And Valor and Gryffindor, yeah yeah. Common theme of primary colors, not that hard. So you consider yourself a Gryffindor then?”

Nicole blinked and furrowed her eyes in mock offense.

“Um, yeah? I'm not exactly cracked up to be a Ravenclaw.”

“Yeah, but you are a little...mm, I'm looking for a word that's better than “queer”...”

Nicole laughed and dropped her head.

“Oh, I'm _plenty_ queer, Waverly. But I get it, I suppose I could be a Hufflepuff.”

“Well, loyalty, kindness, compassion...seems like you could fit right in with that house.”

Nicole raised her eyebrows and leaned back slightly. Waverly looked down at her mug, a little surprised by her own words.

“Wow. And I thought I was supposed to be the charmer here.”

“Wha-hey! I have charm.”

“True, but you don't need it.”

Waverly narrowed her eyes as Nicole sat up straighter.

“I don't?”

“Nope.”

“And why is that?”

Nicole grinned as she leaned forwards, beckoning Waverly closer.

“Because you, Waverly Earp, are absolutely _exquisite_.”

Waverly flushed a little and looked down, hands fumbling with her coffee spoon. Nicole watched with a twinkle in her eye, pleased, as Waverly hesitated to form a sentence.

“U-um, I think you-you win that one.”

“Why thank you.”

They lapsed into silence, Nicole downing some of her espresso and licking her lips. Boy, if Waverly hadn't been looking at those lips before...

Waverly’s phone shook with another notification, this time from her game. She rolled her eyes and opened up her phone, ready to tell Wynonna off. Instead, she nearly choked on her coffee, slamming the phone back down on its face as she processed the message.

_Wynonna, I swear-_

“Waverly? You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, Wynonna’s just being an ass-jerk! Being a jerk! A-anyways, wanna walk? To, uh...the park? Morning rush is coming soon, it's gonna get loud.”

“Uh, sure.”

Notification to “Earpestry”: a new Pokémon has been added the Barn Triangle gym by “TopShelfAss” named “EatHaughtAss”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...ideas, critism, conversational points, comments?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knowwww it isn't great but it's going.   
> Waverly recaps the date for Wynonna and then everyone's favorite ginger makes an appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy, tomorrow is supposedly the last Supergirl episode with Floriana Lima(Maggie), someone hold me, this isn't okay, I'm crying IRL guys, why must this happen, ugh-
> 
> *flops awkwardly into bed*  
> I need some Wayhaught happiness in me.

“What the hell?”

Wynonna glanced up from her doughnuts and laughed when she saw Waverly’s expression.

“You’re welcome.”

“Not cool, Wynonna! What if Nicole had seen that?”

“Oh come on, I changed the name right after you sent me that death threat.”

Waverly grumbled and sat down, folding her coat over her lap.

“Could you please not be overly lewd with this? I don't want you to freak her out.”

“Haught is a cop, Waverly, she can handle herself. I don't think my teasing will induce a breakdown.”

Waverly glared and Wynonna relented, wiping powdered sugar from her cheeks.

“Fine, fine, I’ll chill. But only a little.”

“Thank you.”

Waverly snatched a doughnut from the box and Wynonna glowered before pulling the box closer to her chest.

“So? How did the rest of the date go?”

Waverly looked down, ears pinking.

“Um...we just went for a walk.”

“Uh uh, I need details. I haven't found any worthy boytoys, so I'm basically living out my romantic life through you. Spill.”

_It was just chilly enough to warrant a jacket, Waverly thought. Hyde Park, literally the only park in Purgatory, had a fair share of trees in it, ones that lost their leaves early in the season. She loved pointing out the different species and observing the leaves change colors over time. Nicole watched as Waverly directed them to the small pond, pointing out the ducks and then falling silent._

_It was...a good setup._

_“Hey Waverly.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Umm…”_

_Nicole hesitated and ducked her head down as Waverly turned towards her._

_“You can of course say no, and I know it's a little premature, but...can I, uh…”_

_Waverly stepped closer and Nicole straightened up._

_“Yes?”_

_“Could...could I kiss you?”_

Wynonna snorted into her coffee, grabbing a fistful of napkins.

“Oh my _god_...of course Haughtstuff would _ask_ , like you two weren't eying each other up the whole time.”

“Shut up,” Waverly murmured, looking down at her hands. “It was nice and kind of cute, okay?”

“So what was it like? I'm sure she tasted of sparks and cotton candy.”

"I didn't say that!"

"I could see it in your _eyes_ Waverly, you're still recovering from swooning all over her."

Waverly rolled her eyes, standing in a huff and pulling out her phone.

“You're such...a jerk.”

Wynonna scoffed and pointed towards Waverly’s phone as the smaller girl made her way to the door.

“Was that your ginger bootycall now?”

“Shush up!”

Notification to “Earpestry”: Haughtstuff placed “come visit?” in Triangle Barn Gyn.

**

Waverly shut off her car, glancing around. Nicole wasn't standing by the fence or near her own car; in fact, Waverly couldn't see her at all.

_Could this be a trick?_

Before she could reconsider, Waverly unlocked the door and slid out, shutting it softly. It wasn't dark, but the inside of the barn looked foreboding.

“Nicole?”

Waverly heard movement from inside the barn and reached for her keys, drawing closer. There was a sudden clang and a cat shot out of the barn. Waverly shrieked and the animal skidded to a stop, turning tail and running right back into the barn.

“CJ! No!”

“Nicole?”

Nicole’s head popped out of the barn and she waved as Waverly nervously.

“Hey...Waves.”

Waverly tilted her head, waiting.

“I, uh...Calamity Jane got out, and uh...she doesn't really like me picking her up, so…”

“So you wanted to see if I was a cat whisperer?”

Nicole shrugged slowly, scratching the back of her neck.

“Please? I can't leave her out here, and anyone else would make fun of me for it.”

Waverly smiled and shrugged, sauntering over.

“Do I get a repeat of this morning?”

Nicole grinned and leaned down so she was almost at Waverly’s height, the steam from their mouths mixing together.

“If you'd like.”

Waverly stepped close enough to be conspicuous and leaned up, placing a hand on Nicole’s chest.

“How about after I wrangle your cat, we go get dinner sometime?”

“Waverly Earp, you read my mind.”

A louder crash came from inside the barn and Waverly jumped. Nicole groaned and glanced through the doorway, squinting.

“She has...gotten to the storage box, it seems.”

“Right. Well. I can do this. Animals like me.”

“Do cats?”

“Wha-cats are animals, Nicole.”

“Mm, not this one.”

Waverly scoffed and crossed her arms.

“Do you not think I can take your dumb cat?”

“Hey! Calamity isn't dumb, she's just stubborn as a demon. And I do think so. Why else would I have asked you to come here?”

_Why else indeed_ , Waverly mused as she stepped into the barn.

“Come on, Haughtstuff, are you going to help me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or criticize.  
> Please.   
> Please?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead...took a school break but I'm not dead...  
> Fuck this history paper, but I'm not dead...

Nicole looked over at Waverly, amused, as the brunette carefully wrapped a bandage around her hand.

“I told you she didn't liked being picked up.”

“Well I thought that was just with you!”

Waverly huffed and glared back at CJ, who was licking herself in her travel carrier. It had taken the better part of an hour to force CJ into the carrier, and Waverly had tried to pick her up three times. The feline had been much less than pleased, and her claws had found a good target in Waverly’s short jacket sleeves.

Nicole pulled her car into the lot, glancing around. Her neighbors were a gossiping lot, and she would try to avoid Waverly being a topic of discussion.

“Are you sure Wynonna won't be upset about you staying with me? Last time I mentioned anything like it, she tried to tell me off about “defiling her sister” while she was coughing up powdered sugar.”

Waverly giggled, stuffing her hands in her pockets as Nicole unlocked the door.

“I'm sure. I texted her about it already, she said as long as we...what was it exactly…”

Waverly pulled out her phone and squinted at the screen.

“Ah. As long as we didn't “go and bang so loudly that we woke more demons”. Eloquent as ever.”

Nicole laughed as she ditched her coat and Waverly tapped away on her phone.

“Before a few months ago, I would've assumed that she was exaggerating when she said demons…”

“Nicole.”

“Hm?”

Waverly was looking at her phone and scowling.

“You took over the gym before we left.”

Nicole hummed and glanced over at Waverly, grinning.

“You can get it back in the morning.”

“Jerk.”

“Hey! All is fair in love and war. And this is certainly a war.”

“Oh? And not love, Officer Haught?”

Nicole’s grin faded as Waverly got close, tossing her jacket over the couch to reveal a cropped shirt.

“Well...I mean, it's...entirely...possible…”

Waverly smiled and stood on her tiptoes, pressing a soft kiss to Nicole’s jaw before moving upwards. Nicole responded slowly, sliding her hands up to Waverly’s shoulders.

“Should we get some food?”

“Mmm...yeah. Yeah, I have some...uhhh...stuff in the fridge, if we want to heat that up, or-pizza, or some…”

“Leftovers are good,” Waverly said, pulling Nicole into the kitchen. Waverly directed her to the fridge and stole another kiss before heading back into the living room. Nicole pulled out some containers, put one in the microwave, and set out some bread.

“Now, that'll take a little time to warm up…”

Nicole leaned on the back of the couch, arms bracketing Waverly’s head. The two chuckled, brushing away hair and locking lips before Nicole’s phone buzzed once, then twice more. Annoyed, she pulled back and took it out of her pocket, mumbling about work. Nicole glanced down at her phone, brows furrowing before shooting up.

“How on earth…”

“What is it?”

Nicole looked up and locked her phone, placing it down on the table.

“Nothing important. Just...my brother being an ass with his timing.”

“You have a brother?”

“Yeah. Ian. He’s...like me, but an ass. And a fancy lawyer as well, always likes to brag.”

Waverly smiled, leaning back on the couch.

“Yeah, Wynonna’s gotten all high and mighty ever since she got her job. She acts like she hates the responsibility of protecting people, but I know she likes it. The only downside is when she breaks the laws herself.”

Nicole chuckled, giving her phone a glance as it buzzed again. Waverly craned her head over, trying to see.

“What is it? Does he need help or something?”

“Nah, he’s just...complaining about his girlfriend. Says she keeps mocking his shoes.”

Waverly raised an eyebrow.

“Wow, that’s...really specific. And I guess annoying?”

Nicole shrugged and dropped her phone on the table, turning to the TV. A loud beeping from the kitchen brought them back to dinner, and Nicole stretched her arms.

“Movie? I have some chips, maybe some popcorn to go with dinner.”

“Ooooh, yes please.” Waverly reached over the couch and pulled up a blanket, burrowing into it as Nicole stood. The redhead smiled and rubbed her arm as she headed into the kitchen, snapping her fingers.

“CJ! Here kitty kitty,” Nicole purred, and Waverly glowered at the cat.

“I gotta feed her before we start, or else we’re never going to have any peace.”

Waverly mumbled and slid down, pulling her legs up onto the couch. She kicked her feet and turned over, looking up at the coffee table.

Nicole’s phone.

Waverly glanced over, hesitating. She did want to know about Nicole’s brother...and it’s not like she could open it, the password was probably really tough. A cop’s phone had to be protected.

Waverly slowly slid her hand over to the phone, turning it face up. She glanced over to the kitchen and, satisfied that Nicole was occupied, clicked it on. Three notifications came up, and Waverly immediately recognized two of them as game messages, one as a text message.

_Notification to “Haughtstuff”: “TopShelfAss” placed “dontdefilemysis” in Triangle Barn Gym._

_Message from Ian Haught: Nic, come on, help me out here. She won’t stop trying to..._

_Notification to “Haughtstuff”: “TopShelfAss” renamed “dontdefilemysis” to “Ihaveabiggun”._

“Oh my god, Wynonna,” she groaned softly, setting the phone back. Bad enough her sister was being overprotective, now she was just trying to cockblock? Or, er...vag...block? At least Nicole had been telling the truth about her brother, though. Just leaving out Wynonna’s casual threats.

Waverly shook her head, pulling out her phone and angrily pulling up Wynonna’s contact. She heard footsteps and sent a partial message, one simply stating that Wynonna was “dead af when she got back”.

“Mmm, ready? Brought over the pasta and bread, popcorn's in progress. I have a few discs in here, or there’s always Netflix…”

“Does that come with a side of chill?”

Nicole burst out laughing, turning to Waverly with an incredulous look.

“I-I’m sorry, that was-I was just trying to um, and it-it came out a lot douchey-er than I meant it, and movies are-are good. Fun. Entertaining…” Waverly trailed off as Nicole leaned closer, brushing her hair out of her face.

“Is that what you’re in the mood for?”

Waverly swallowed as Nicole’s arms settled on either side of her body.

“Getting there…”

“Food first? I won’t want to leave the bed afterwards, and I can’t stand going to bed hungry.”

Waverly nodded quickly, fisting a hand in Nicole’s shirt. Nicole put her hand over Waverly’s, her confident expression cracking.

“You-you want to do this, right? I mean, you could’ve just been joking, but I thought-and we haven’t-so we don’t have to if-”

“No, no. Nicole. I want you. A-after dinner. If you want. That.”

Nicole nodded, smiling.

“Promise you won’t tell your sister? I’m afraid she’ll shoot me.”

“Mmm, it won't have been worth it?”

Nicole raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side.

“Well…”

“Oh shush up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno how many chapters this will have...  
> Also I've been singing my notes cause rhythm...  
> Should they bang in this fic...?  
> I dunno if I can do it justice...  
> Trying singing these lines it's fun...


End file.
